Corazones jóvenes Sakura&Sasuke
by Pinku-kai-uchiha
Summary: Dos ninjas, dos realidades totalmente diferentes. El moreno portaba un apellido de élite, era un Uchiha. Asignado a misiones de rango S, vivía más fuera que dentro de la aldea y a él le encantaba pero ésta vez era diferente... Se había enamorado de una kunoichi de cabellos inusuales dejando así que sus emociones se mezclen con el deber para con la nación del fuego.


**Capítulo uno** Los viernes siempre eran días pesados en el hospital de Konoha todos los ninjas trataban de regresar de sus misiones para descansar un poco el fin de semana si era posible, por lo tanto el equipo médico se veía atestado de lesionados y enfermos. Sakura dejó su bata blanca sobre el escritorio y pensó en lo mucho que anhelaba estar en casa descansado un poco. Había dedicado todo el día a estar encerrada en el perímetro de su área de trabajo desde las 03:00 de la mañana cuando había sido llamada de emergencia para sacar un veneno del cuerpo de Shikamaru... Amaba su trabajo pero a veces era desagradable no poder descansar. Muchos pasos apresurados en el pasillo le hicieron caer en cuenta que algo pasaba fuera y justo cuando acaba de deslizar la puerta Tsunade apareció. -Naruto se ha escapado de nuevo. Ya he enviado a alguien por él pero han tardado- gritó enojada con su ceño fruncido -Ve y tráelo, y con ese termina tu trabajo por hoy. Hinata te ayudará. La miró suspirando. -Entendido. Dicho eso se dirigió hacia la salida donde se encontró con la tímida novia de Naruto. Hinata era totalmente opuesta al chico con quien mantenía una relación, eso era realmente cómico. Sakura sonrió pensado "Definitivamente, los opuestos se atraen". -Tu novio si que es terco, se ha escapado de nuevo- Sonreí -Será más fácil encontrarlo contigo aquí, yo me encargaré de revisar su estado. Ambas caminaban en la oscuridad sin sigilo alguno, pues, sabían que al rubio se le hacía muy difícil pasar desapercibido o estar más de cinco minutos sin armar un alboroto. Naruto ya era todo un hombre pero seguía comportandose como un niño escapando de Sakura cada vez que le internaban en el hospital. -¡Oe, Sasuke! Sueltame, idiota. Gritó al final de la calle. Las chicas rieron al escuchar como el Uzumaki se quejaba; segundos más tarde vislumbraron más claramente las siluetas. Hinata se sonrojó y sus ojos se tornaron con una especie de brillo mientras Sakura sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su chico dándole a entender que ya había regresado de su misión. -Quédate tranquilo y no me hagas trabajar de más- Se quejó el chico de ojos totalmente negros -Ya te he dejado comer en Ichiraku, ahora regresemos. Comenzó a andar tirando de una soga tal cual lo haría de un burro o un caballo, pero sólo se trataba de Naruto. -No es justo. Trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amigo. -¿Qué? -Sakura siempre te consiente y no deja que pases más que unas pocas horas en el hospital- Hizo una pausa mirando el cielo despejado -Es muy injusto. Le miró fulminandolo -Simplemente no hago haciendo estupideces como tú. Rió ruidoso haciendo que la silenciosa calle recibiera el sonido y produjera un eco. -No hago estupideces, viejo. -Por supuesto que sí. Sakura apareció tras ellos asustando a los dos chicos con quien había formado equipó alguna vez, a quienes consideraba los más cercanos a ella. Su mejor amigo y su novio. Dejó un beso un poco largo en los labios de Sasuke mientras Hinata le reprochaba al rubio por haberse escapado por tercera vez en el día. -Oh, vamos. Dejen los besos para cuando lleguen a su casa a hacer mini-Sasukes o mini-sakuras. Rió mientras seguían caminando. -Cállate, cabeza hueca- Haló con cierta fuerza la soga haciendo que casi cayera -Tu ves a tu novia todos los días, yo no. Murmuró más para sí mismo que para su amigo. Sasuke odiaba el trabajo de Sakura pues muy pocas veces era enviada a misiones con él, a diferencia de las demás parejas ninja a quienes normalmente se le asignaba ir juntos. Ella en aquí en Konoha en el hospital mientras él andaba peligrando su vida en misiones de alto rango. Suspiró captando así la atención de muchos. -¿Un suspiro enamorado Sasuke-kun? Bromeó la kunoichi quien mantenía el mismo color rosa en sus mejillas cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Naruto. Sasuke sólo se limitó a sonreír estrechando la mano de la pelirosa justamente cuando llegaban y eran recibidos por los gritos de la rubia Tsunade. -¿Qué te crees, Naruto?- Lo hizo entrar aún con la soga inmovilizando sus brazos -Te quedarás dos días más aquí reposando por castigo. -¿Quéeeeee? No, no, no. -Gracias par de tórtolos- Miró a las parejas frente a ella e intercambió una mirada cómplice y de estar satisfecha con Shizune -¿Me ayudas a controlar a Naruto, Hinata? Creo qué él estará encanto. Las tres mujeres comenzaron a caminar al interior del hospital con Naruto tras haberse despedido de los otros dos. Estando solos, ella suspiró y vio al chico con amor. Aliviada de tenerlo sano y salvo en casa quiso comérselo a besos ahí mismo y como si él estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos así pasó, este era el íntimo beso que estuvieron esperando más o menos por un par de semanas. Se separaron mientras ocultaban en las sombras unas sonrisas y grababan cada uno el momento para el recuerdo. -Jamás te había extrañado tanto. Susurró el de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida mientras se ponían en camino a la casa que compartían. -No creo que más que yo a ti. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la rubia al sentir como él jugaba con sus dedos, a ella eso le encantaba. ~*~ Había escuchado del regreso de su hermano a la aldea, después de tanto tiempo en una misión casi suicida el moreno aún seguía con vida. Nacer siendo Uchiha significaba tener que llenar expectativas de otros, tener que ser grande y con un destino ya marcado... Portar el apellido con orgullo y de manera impecable. Itachi por ser el mayor de los hijos de uno de los jefes del clan llevaba todo ese cargo aunque para él era irrelevante, hacía lo que debía como lo quería y no le importaba ser criticado por otros. Después de todo, era su vida. Sasuke sonrió pensando como su hermano limpiaba su nombre y el de su aldea con tanta facilidad, amaba Konoha y su gente. Digno ejemplo de la voluntad de fuego. Tras haber encajado todos los kunais el los blancos con ambos ojos cerrados sintió como alguien le miraba desde las sombras de los árboles, una presencia que conocía bastante bien y que podía considerar como su padre y amigo. -Kakashi sensei. Susurró apenas audible para él mismo. -Sasuke... Qué alegría que estés en Konoha. Su voz se tornaba igual que siempre, un tanto relajada y con una pizca de alegría. Con cabellos puntiagudos y blanquecinos tan característicos de él sonreía bajo su máscara apareciendo ante su alumno. Desencajó par de kunais haciendo un par de acrobacias con ellos. -Definitivamente no hay lugar como el hogar. Una media sonrisa se ponía en su rostro mientras de reojo vislumbraba el edificio del hospital. -¿Vas a ver a Sakura?- Rió mientras Sasuke le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos. Desde que la pelirosa era su novia todos bromeaban con eso -Digo, yo también iba hacia allá. Volvió a reír sacando uno de sus pequeños libros con los cuales se divertía casi a diario. -De hecho, voy a ver a mi hermano. Ha regresado- Miró la entrada del edificio como su novia entraba con la hokage -Y bueno, aprovecharé de verla. Confesó sin darse cuenta haciendo que Kakashi dejara salir un par de carcajadas. -Me resulta gracioso lo mucho que te cambió Sakura. El ninja de cabellos oscuros no dijo nada sólo se limitó a pensar en lo enamorado que estaba, Kakashi lo sabía, él mismo lo sabía. 


End file.
